Dinosaur King episode 37
Dueling Dinos is the 37th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Dr. Z is resting in bed with a bad back from last time trying to toss dino foot rings onto the Alpha Gang's chibi dinosaurs, but they don't cooperate so he calls in Ursula, Zander, and Ed to replace them. Kicking them out anyway to go get a dinosaur card, they drop their Alpha Scanners, which are picked up by Rod and Laura. Back in their room, they watch a looped video of them saying goodbye to their parents before entering an unidentified craft. Seth enters and gives them the triangular Velociraptor card to go with the Alpha Scanners he'd told them to get; all the kids have to do to go home is collect all the dinosaur cards. Meanwhile, Max is watching Wild West movies. In Oklahoma, USA, a pair of farmers are burning old hay, but find a Dinosaur Card Capsule, accidentally activating a Saurophaganax card; it starts chasing the nearby cattle. The D-Team goes to the D-Lab to teleport to the scene, Max grabbing his dad's cowboy hat and chameleon tongue whip. They find a festival with a bucking bronco riding contest, but Rod and Laura arrive and volunteer Max to try next, bluffing at his credentials; he agrees anyway, but ends up riding the horse (named Firecracker) the wrong way and slapping it with the whip, making it jump out of the ring and race through town. Out in the nearby desert, the A-Team are riding Alpha Droids disguised with cardboard as horses when they encounter the Saurophaganax; they summon Spiny, but Saurophaganax defeats him with Magma Blaster and knocks the Alpha Gang away. The cattle Saurophaganax was chasing reach town, scaring Firecracker into finally tossing Max off; then Saurophaganax arrives, identified by Rex for being like a big Allosaurus. Rod and Laura mock Max's ride, revealing to the D-Team that there are 36 different dinosaur cards. Chomp has meanwhile disappeared; after watching Max with the bronco, he jumped onto Saurophaganax's back. The Alpha Gang finds a square-dancing ring to occupy themselves with. Saurophaganax tosses Chomp off as it approaches the ring; the Alpha Gang having no fight-worthy dinosaurs, Ursula tries a lasso, and snags one of the cattle's horns, dragging the trio away. Rod manages to convince Max to face the Saurophaganax in a wild west showdown despite the others' objections; with a cowboy accent, he faces the dinosaur in a duel with Chomp. However, it was a trick, and Rod and Laura call out Terry and Tank to pummel and defeat the weakened Saurophaganax, their Velociraptors holding Ace and Paris back from doing anything. Max races to the fallen cards, but Rod and Laura call a pair of Alpha Scooters and beat him to them, calling back their dinosaurs and leaving in Seth's jet. Rex and Zoe berate Max for losing the dinosaur by accepting Rod's suggestion for a duel, but he vows that they'll save it from the Alpha Gang. Rod and Laura deliver the cards to Seth, the A-Team still being dragged through the desert by the charging cattle, preferring this to calling Dr. Z for a ride home. Battles Zander/Spiny vs. Saurophaganax With Saurophaganax approaching behind a herd of charging cattle, Zander summons Spiny. Spiny charges through the cattle and rams Saurophaganax, but it bites his neck and tosses him away. Spiny charges again, but Saurophaganax ducks out of the way, and as Spiny turns, skidding to a stop, it rams and sends him flying again. Saurophaganax then fires Magma Blaster, hitting and defeating Spiny. Saurophaganax wins D-Team vs. Saurophaganax vs. Rod/Terry and Laura/Tank Facing Saurophaganax, Max summons Chomp to full size. The two dueling dinosaurs turn away and take ten paces. Chomp roars early, starting the showdown; they both turn back and prepare Lightning Strike and Magma Blaster. Saurophaganax fires first, grazing Chomp, who then fires back, grazing Saurophaganax; Chomp collapses, getting up in time to hold a charging Saurophaganax back. Saurophaganax hits Chomp with its tail several times before Chomp knocks it away. Rod and Laura summon Terry and Tank into the fight, knocking down Saurophaganax. Rex and Zoe call out Ace and Paris to aid with Cyclone and Metal Wing, but Rod uses Critical Block, and the Velociraptor trio stops them from using their Moves. Terry uses Volcano Burst to defeat Saurophaganax. Rod/Terry and Laura/Tank win New Cards *Saurophaganax dinosaur card *Magma Blaster move card Trivia *This episode provides the first brief glimpse at the hull of the Backlander as a craft as opposed to seeing it disguised as the island Zeta Point, though the connection isn't revealed. *This episode reveals the total tally of different dinosaur cards at 36 (not counting duplicates like the pair of Saurolophus), though this number is challenged if one tries counting in detail, such as with the Velociraptor, Megalosaurus, and Isisaurus cards, and the unknown contents of the deck of cards from Downtown Runaround to Escape from Zeta Point. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime